Fruitcake
by kentatsu
Summary: This is the story behind Youji and Ran’s sister, Aya, which is far beyond the boisterous laughter and guffaws of Ken and Omi – that is, as Ran sharpens his sword in front of Youji on their so-called “date” in a nearby coffee shop.
1. Default Chapter

Weiss Kreuz:

Fruitcake

**Author's Note:**

This is the story behind Yohji and Ren's sister, Aya, which is far beyond the boisterous laughter and guffaws of Ken and Omi – that is, as Ren sharpens his sword in front of Yohji on their so-called "date" in a nearby coffee shop. There are changes of point of views as each character has a different perspective. I'd placed labels and I do hope that no one would get mixed up. You may find the ending of the story unexpected…. So please Read and Read and don't forget to place your reviews! Thanks!

CHAPTER ONE

I can't believe what I saw. After blinking several times and getting the wonderland out of my head, I finally figured out why Ren is watching that horrible, horrible melodramatic television series at this wee hour in the morning. Just as I was about to take my biggest step to put this bunch of smelly clothes on the washing machine, I heard a crunchy slap hit another's face.

"I want to be out of this relationship! Let go of me or else, I'll shot you in the head!"

"What the… are you talking about? You can't escape from me, ever! Do you really want me to close this flower shop?"

"This is not my life! This is just yours! I want to be out of here!"

And just then, I made a loud chuckle as Aya-chan's tears roll down to her cheeks. Well, I don't mean it. I really don't. It just occurred to me that seeing Ren's sister cry just because of that super stupid drama show tickles my funny bone in an instant. I mean… no, I don't mean to laugh at you Aya, especially at this moment that everyone's distracted by the chortling sound I made.

" Uhmm…. And so, what do you think will happen to Schroeder now that Criselda is planning to get out of that….", stupid show, I almost murmured. "Uhmmm… That show has the highest ratings, they say", now I'm trying to let my self feel comfortable as a baby in the tv commercial makes a pouting look.

" I'm really sorry….", Aya bowed her head in shame.

"No, no, I mean… That's a nice show, hehe. Ok, I'll have to wash this garments. Don't mind me, go on with that…"

"Stupid show.", Ren finally blabbed something at last. "Stupid.", he blabbed louder. This time, Yohji ran his fingers to the tips of his blonde hair and calmly reminded Ren not to be that harsh to Aya.

"That is Aya's favorite show. How could you say something as callous as that?"

"Why can't you just figure it out!", Ren exclaimed. " I can't stand sitting in front of that foolish television series just to keep track of you and my sister!"

"You can't tell me where I should watch what I want to watch. If you want me to stay away from that television then buy me another one!"

Ren just stared coldly at him as if saying " You don't really want to watch that anyway. If It's not because of _my_ sister…" but all words just remained silent.

"Now, what? Why the scowl in your face? It makes you look older… Oh well, I forgot that's your hobby.", Yohji made a grin, his long blonde tresses brushed through his shoulders as he turns his head away from Ren's darting stare, his glaring shades almost fell from his face – proof that he turned his direction in disgust.

"By the way, why should I think about that?", Yohji paused, maybe realizing I was standing there dumbfounded at the sight of them fighting.

"Ken-moonie, why the… those clothes smells quite mushy. Quit staring at us and hurry out to the laundry room or else I'll cut off my nose."

This may sound queer to you but I'll reveal the skeletons behind that mushy fight anyway. No, no. Yohji might as well run at the sight of Ren gushing to his sword, but this one is different. Different.


	2. CHAPTER II

CHAPTER II

"Hello, Ken-kun.", Omi sped off from the door of the flower shop with his school bag almost chasing him.

"Omi, wait, your lunch!", I blurted hastily. "Your lunch forgot you!"

"Say that again!", Omi paused while a huge delivery truck passed by in front of him. "Can't hear you, Ken-kun!"

"Your lunch forgot you! Come back or else it would get hungry after classes."

Omi childishly ran across the street to grab the blue lunchbox resting on my palm.

"Oh, Thanks Ken-kun! Thanks for preparing my lunch! I'm really on a hurry now. Nagi's waiting for me", he made a really big grin that almost surpassed the edges of his round face. "I just hope that no nails or staple wires would manage to get tucked on my throat this time."

"Forget about it. That's not my fault anyway. You're the one who made a mistake mixing the staple wires and pepper all together."

"Oh, It's not me!", Omi blabbed back.

"And by the way, give your thanks to Yohji."

"Yohji?", Omi stared at me puzzled as the same noisy delivery truck passed by again, this time heading to the opposite direction.

"Yeah, Yohji. He prepared that lunch for you."

"Yohji! Yohji prepared this lunch for me!", Omi still looked puzzle while the edges of his lips pose like they want to give out a large smile.

"Yohji _cooked _this stuff for me!", this time Omi gave out a hearty chuckle.

"By and by little archer.", I shrugged, seeing Nagi's cold face a few feet away.

"Seems like your _new _best friend's turning nails and hammers to wait for you.

"Hello, Nagi!", Omi maid a perky approach to his night-cold new acquaintance.

"Omi, I thought… we're going to… solve this math together.", Nagi said coldly without changing his expressions.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes.", Omi perked again. "There's still an hour before our first class begins. Sorry for the long wait!",

Nagi stared at me and I can't figure out what he means. His face has always been a mask. It's hard for me to picture out how he and Omi came to be _great _acquaintances. Omi has always been a perky teenager and believe it or not, he never forgets to bring about his "adventures" with Nagi every time where having that crazy conversation at dinner. I often shrug this off anyway. I just thought how could anyone possibly have an adventure with a corpse? He must be kidding, I do mean, Nagi being punished by the teacher to clean the whole classroom for an hour? Duh, of course that could be, but he can always use his powers to do such task – especially when all the students aren't around. But really, I can almost hear Omi's lively voice, which cracked the house the dinner before:

"And Ken-kun, Aya-kun, Yohji-kun, Aya-chan, that was really really funny! You can't almost picture out how our instructor looked when he saw Nagi sleeping on our Physical Education class! He immediately picked him up, shook him off, dust him off as he lie unconscious on the ground and just when he thought that _my best friend's _awake already, he made him jog for two miles and assigned him to clean the room for an hour! And Ken-kun, Aya-kun, Yohji-kun, Aya-chan, Nagi was really really really mad at our teacher and he used his powers to control the poor being's body and his own feet immediately dropped him to the pond! The class roared in laughter as a tiny fish wiggles on our instructor's mouth!"

"And what did Nagi do afterwards?", "Aya-chan" seemed to be the only one who showed pure interest on Omi's queer story.

"Ahmm…", Omi munched on that tasty pork chop for a while. "He asked me to do our assignments and reviews on their house this Saturday."

Ren seemed to pay much attention this time. "You do mean at Crawford's,"

"Uhuh." The young teenager still munching his dinner.

"Oh, have fun little boy. Are you going to spend the night at Schuldig's? Be on guard though, you might as well find your self in a dark cell with a sharp knife stabbed on your forehead.", Yohji laughed.

"No prob. Nagi said they would lock Farfarello that night."

"Why, all of them must be locked!", Yohji exclaimed, smiling.

"Please Aya-kun, Aya-chan and everyone else isn't holding anything against that little sleepover. Please?", Omi's blue eyes pleading.

"Ehem…", I interrupted. "I haven't said anything yet."

"Oh. You don't have to.", Yohji sneered.

"Forget it, Yohji."

"And well… Ken-kun, of course you'll want me to be there! That way, I want interrupt while you're playing your favorite playstation games!"

"Yes, of course.", I acted a bit serious making Yohji laugh boisterously.

"I do believe that you must carry your weapon with you. And don't forget your…"

"And don't forget my cellphone!" Omi continued. "I won't. I would even bring a bible and a rosary with me If you want, I know you've always known Farfarello as a de… uhmm… I know…. I know no one can save me except God… you won't dare go there anyway, I know… but please trust me… please…" And here comes Omi again.

What I do like about Omi is his fear in God. I would often see him in Sundays heading to a church. Sometimes, he would have that Bible Study with his friends… So… good…. He's so good for a former…. Oh, should I say that, a murderer… And even now, we're forcing him to bring a bow in Crawford's to at least keep himself from being totally stashed broken.

"You can go. But if something happened to you, don't blame it on us.", Ren finally made up his mind.

"You heard that Omi boy? So in case you find your self totally jaded, just dial our number and presto. Just don't blame anything on us, huh?"

Omi's eyes sparkled. " Thank you very much! I promise to behave well and count on me, I won't do anything ludicrous!", he exclaimed, hugging Aya-chan and Yohji together.

Well, that was last night. Now here comes Nagi staring at me deeply. How I wish I could control the minds of Yohji and Ren, nevertheless, I want them to change their minds and keep Omi from attending that sleepover at Crawford's. This may sound pretty exaggerated but I'm afraid Omi might bring with him the leprechauns from Schuldig's dimension.

"Ei Ken-kun, be back later! We gotta go, bye!"

Just then, I heard something and men, this is far droller than I expected. I just don't hear Yohji's faint curses and Ren's almost taciturn angry remarks; I could also smell something; like a bridge between a burnt hotdog and a mop. Yes, headache. Now as I take a few steps to the kitchen - aside from hearing and smelling, I can also _see _that more than half of the plates I bought in Berlin during the soccer team's day out were all broken. Scattered on the floor, I know Ren and Yohji are desperate enough to destroy my day.

"Ei, guys, what's going on here!"

"Oh Ken, there's nothing. Ren was just so pathetic today. I do believe his brain's turning soda.", Yohji angrily uttered.

Ren's weaving silence.

"I just cooked something I thought he would like. Then he went yelling at me."

Ren's weaving silence.

"And what's that look Ren? Huh, just look Ken, he's playing the role of the innocent again. Just when you came, he began playing that silly silly role."

Ren's weaving silence.

"Excuse me, but we do have something to do. Can't you see, the sun's already burning Lestat and the rest of the vampires so why the… uhmmm… now what?"

"Duh, if It's not because of Ren then…"

"What do you really think of your self! Do you think I would spare you by mixing chili extract on _my _rice?" Ren finally broke his silence.

"So you can't stand hot sauce, man.", Yohji sneered.

"And do you really think I would let you go near _my _sister!"

"Of course", the blonde flirt snickered.

"I'll kill you!"

Rest in peace Ken-kun. Now I know it's really a tough job getting stocked between a sword and a whip, literally! Their fight – this is pure comedy anyway as Ren threatens me with his sword and Yohji's reflexes pull my scalp in an attempt to throw me away - and being the peacemaker means being the clown's victim… really.

Authors note:

Next Chapter's coming soon! It would be Yohji's POV this time.


	3. CHAPTER III

CHAPTER III

I watched as Ken cleans up the mess that Ren and me made together. As far as I'm concerned, life has never been this perfect. Seeing Omi make his research paper together with his classmates somehow made me feel like everything's normal; like everything's finally _changed._Although his classmates would manage to bother me by using my own bedroom as a quarter, I could say it's worth it. Teenager's today were so pretty and mature, anyway.

Oh well, kidding aside, this is my concept of a perfect world. Perfection… To us, four, perfection doesn't always mean reality. And somehow I'm afraid, yes, Yohji's afraid, that one midnight I'll wake up from this dream just to stain my hands with crimson paint.

It has been a year since we played the role of death angels. Oh, sorry for that term. Schuldig, one of the Schwarz who never failed to join me in hangouts, ceaselessly reminds me that if I really want to be happy with this thing creatures call "life", I must forget being my self.

"You know, Mr. Kun-kun, I do believe that you'll be much happier if you'll get out.", Schuldig tossed his head on the table, his fiery hair mopping the mess on the table.

"Get out from what?", I smirked, feeling like Schuldig's mind had been robbed out by alcohol again.

"From that angelic thing of yours. You're a murderer.", Schuldig laughed horribly, people around looking at us like we were insane. "You're a murderer Yohji and I'll call the police!", he chortled.

"Oh mind you, I guess I have to take you home now."

"Why, I love scarring people. Hey you!", he pointed at the bartender this time. "My name is Schuldig and I slash one's skin while he's still alive. And here's my friend Yohji, he's the murderer of murderers.

"Let's go now. That's too much for an insect without nerves." I know I'm better off than Schuldig. I'm still wearing my reasons on.

"Nanananana… You better get out… get out… get out…." He murmured.

Ren could have built a kennel for me to sleep on for bringing Schuldig home. I can't stand packing him in my car and bringing him home to the Scwartz. It's a fancy-do anyway to have a tea with Crawford. With all my reasons, I would never have a crazy conversation with Crawford again. Hearing stuffs like "philosophy" and "social order" makes me more insane. All I could hear as Crawford's lips move is the sound of my blood rushing through my ears.

One thing more I fear… well, it's Aya. I inspected Schuldig's cargo before helping him off the car. So far, I didn't find anything except for a pack of luxury cigarettes and some sleeping pills. I shrugged the idea from my mind off. He's too weak now and I would never let him take a close look at Aya. Seriously, Ren would cut both our heads off at the sight of Aya' scuffs.

"Flowah shop.", the German murmured.

I helped him stand and walk. Silly, I never thought that I would really bring a jellyfish home. Thoughts came to my mind that if we would treat him fairly here then Crawford would be hospitable enough to even serve Omi his dinner on the sleepovers this coming Saturday.

"Wed hair.", Schuldig laughed at the sight of Ren standing on the doorway.

"Crawford, when did you ever painted youwah hair wred?", the fiery German uttered.

"Yohji, we need to talk.", Ren finally got serious at the sight of this. Our "fight" this morning is absolutely nothing. It's just child's play. This time, Ren do have that familiar serious look on his face.

"Latter on, I still have to help this thing find a pajama. Oh, can you lend him yours?", I made a hearty laugh. I do love seeing Ren disgusted with my regularly formatted practical jokes and teasing. Much better If he's scared. Seems like this German's a perfect jack-o-lantern.

"Crawford assigned curfews for each of them." Ren blasted.

I took a hiccup and searched for the clock. It's nearly 1:00 am. "Oh, forget about that Cinderella time. Schuldig won't break a glass shoe here."

Without turning my back, I headed off to Ken's room to get one stocked sleeping mat. The poor sleeping boy is in deep sleep. If I happened to be an innocent playing clepto, he might as well lose all his valuables with that exaggeratedly open door. Our visitor's taking a snooze on the stairs and I have to hurry before Ren would pick him up and throw him to the streets. Feeling lazy and a bit drunk, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the guest room. A sharp thought pierced my mind, seeing that the room is near Aya's. Why, really, should I think mushy things like that? This German is so unconscious; he might as well be dead. Hearing him snore just made my mind twitch so I decided to pull him to my room. As I rolled the mat on the floor, a pool of saliva spurted from his mouth.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The next chapter's coming soon! It would still be Yohji's POV. But this time, it would be totally different! Pls. Review! I would be glad to hear something from you!

By the way, thanks for the comment (I'm talking about my first review). I'd come to realize that mistake too that's why I promise to change Ren's name to Ran next time. ) Please keep on reviewing my work! I would be really really glad to improve this one, especially because it's my first fanfic )


End file.
